Just Ride
by silentXpoetry
Summary: Kagome's fiancé left her, causing her apartment to catch fire, which also killed her cat, and her parent's unknown divorce finalized, making her get fired from her job as a magazine editor. All on the same day. Finally, she says enough is enough. She catches a ride with the leader of the infamous demon biker gang, Shikon no Tama, and tells him to just ride.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of smoke and loud beeping of the fire alarm nearly scared Kagome out of her bed. It was still pitch dark, maybe 4 in the morning, so she tangled with the sheets that wrapped her half-naked body and woke straight up, only to see that half of her room was on fire, spreading closer to her bed. If she was fully awake, she would have run out with at least a bathrobe on, but she panicked and ran out of her bedroom and through the front door of her small apartment in the bed sheet.

"Oh shit oh shit!" She watched as the fire trucks arrived and started to spray water on her apartment. It took her a few seconds to realize exactly what went wrong.

_Kagome was in the middle of cooking her 1 year anniversary dinner when she saw Hojo's name scroll across the front screen of her cellphone. She put her frosting-covered spatula on the plate and happily answered his call._

_"I'm almost done with our dinner!" She squeaked._

_"Ah, about that.." She heard his voice go soft and frowned._

_"What is it?" She answered, and waited for him to say something back but all he could hear was heavy breathing and moaning._

_"I...hee..can't..umf..make it. I-I thINK we should go our SEParate waYS! Hah-Ayumi stop!" _

_Then the line went dead._

_Kagome stood there, phone still to her ear, in shock. He was cheating on her. While talking on the phone with her._

_She slammed the phone closed and threw it on the counter, causing the back plate and battery to pop off and bounce onto the frosted cake._

_"I can't believe it." A few tears slipped from her eyes, but she was more angry than upset. Her work phone beeped, letting her know she received a message. She typed in the password and read what Hojo sent her._

_"It's most definitely you, not me. I've never been with such a dull person like you and I can't believe I actually spent a year with you. After you blew me off because I suggested we take a trip to Hawaii for our anniversary and your reason for not going was because of that damn cat and your fear of flying, I knew I had enough. That was your last chance, so I went with Ayumi, you know, your co-worker. You never want to go anywhere or do anything. Live a little, I think it'll help with whoever you end up with. Sayonara, Kagome Higurashi!"_

_"That stupid bastard! I do live a very busy life! I can't help that I have phobias and care about my 15-year-old cat!" She threw her hands in the air with exasperation and noticed the two bottles of wine on the dinner table. _

_"Live a little, huh?" She smiled and walked over to the dinner table to open the both of them. After she finished chugging the first bottle, she remembered that Hojo left a half pack of cigarettes in her room._

_Two bottles of wine, 5 shots of tequila, and a smoked half-pack of cigarettes later, Kagome found herself bending over the toilet in tears. Buyo, her cat, walked into the bathroom and rubbed against her legs. Kagome wiped her tears and bent down to pet him; he purred and walked back to his comfy kitty bed._

_"Thanks Buyo," she whispered and flushed the toilet," I can't even hold my liquor..I guess I am dull and boring to be with.." Her face found the cool toilet seat, which helped her decide to strip down to her undergarments. She moaned and hobbled to her bedroom and just fell on it, instantly hitting dreamland._

"I left the stove on! Oh no, BUYO!" Kagome tried to fight her way past all the firefighters and police, yelling 'my cat!' over and over, but they held her back.

20 minutes passed before she received the okay to go back to her burnt apartment. When she reached the place where a door was supposed to be and peered inside, she lost it.

"Everything I owned was in here, even my cat!" She screamed to the high Heavens. A firefighter came out of the rubble and tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome turned and gasped.

"Miss, we found this near the corner of the living room." He handed her a stainless steel collar with 'BUYO' etched on it. She whispered a thanks and wiped her ash-stricken tear-stained face. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 5, an hour before she was supposed to work.

'Maybe mom and dad won't mind me using their shower..'

* * *

As she arrived at the front of the Higurashi Shrine, she noticed that her father was getting into a taxi cab. She paid her taxi driver the moneys he found in her bra and ran out to see what her father was up to.

"Dad! What's wrong?" She yelled.

"Oh, Kagome!" he glanced at her sheet and shook his head," is this some new fashion trend you are trying to start?" He finished loading his bags in the cab and started to get in but Kagome stopped him.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I'm leaving your mother. Our divorce was finalized this morning."

Kagome stopped him from closing the door and angrily yelled "What divorce? Nobody mentioned to me that you two were getting divorce!"

"Well, there's your mother's fault again. She always forgets to tell people things. We'll talk when I arrive in New York. What perfect timing! My 2 month business trip starts today! See you around Kagome!" He slammed the door closed and off the cab went.

"What the hell?" Kagome turned and ran up the steps of the shrine to go meet with her mother.

"Finally! I'm so glad! Good riddance"

She heard her mother yell from the outside. She watched her mother enter the house and throw more stuff outside and repeat the process.

"Mother!" Kagome ran over to the pile of mostly broken objects and noticed it was her father's stuff.

"Kagome, there you are! Come and help me rid of your father's stuff! He just left it all here, which means it's not staying here!"

Kagome stopped her mother from going back inside and looked her straight in the eyes," No one told me that you were getting a divorce. When did this come up?"

"Oh. We didn't want to worry you and Souta. This divorce was in the making since Souta was a few months old. Why do you think that you two rarely saw him? He was always on long business trips, putting that stupid job before his family." She turned around and headed back in the house for more stuff to throw out.

"What else could possibly happen?! Fucking tell me!" Kagome entered the messy house and went upstairs to take a bath and visit her old room.

"Everything is the way I remember it.." Her pink bedding was neatly placed on her back, her desk was all straight, with her books still stacked. She exited and went across the hall to take a bath.

"Maybe a nice hot shower will help my feelings." She turned the knobs on the shower and stripped down to her birthday suit before entering the very warm shower water.

"I wonder if any of my old clothes still fit?" Kagome walked over to her closet and pulled the doors back to reveal and array of clothes she hadn't worn since she left 5 years ago for college. After trying on basically everything, the only things that fit were a pair of short jean shorts, a black button-down long-sleeved blouse, and black lace up knee boots.

She glanced in the mirror beside her bed and sighed,"I don't think this is work appropriate but I just edit and nothing else. I don't even get paid until next Friday. That reminds me.." She walked over to her bed and pulled the mattress up to see if her money was still there.

"Yes! $20! Enough to get to the other side of town!" She stuffed the money in her pocket and walked down the stairs to see her mother gone.

"Both of them are stupid for not saying anything.." she mumbled and looked down at her watch.

"It's 7:08. I'm a little over an hour late for work..." Kagome ran out of the house and down the shrine steps to catch a cab to Tetsaiga Magazine.

* * *

It was almost 8 when Kagome arrived to the office of TM. She took the elevator to the 20th floor and ran to the door of the magazine's office, opening it with both hands and bowing as low as she could because she was a little over 2 hours late.

"Higurashi. My office." That icy voice reached her ears and she cringed. Head still down, she passed her coworkers' desks and headed into Boss Sesshomaru's office.

"Sit down, Higurashi. And hold your head up." He sat down as well and folded his hands in his lap. Kagome did as told and waited to be spoke to again.

He cleared his throat and proceeded,"Now, will you please tell why you are 3 hours late?"

"Actually, it's just a little over 2 hours...sir" her voice quieted as she noticed his eyes narrowing on her face.

"It might as well be three. Give me your reasoning."

"It's a long story but I'll gladly shorten it for you. It started at about 11 last night when I received a call from my fiancé who said he wanted to break up. He was also cheating on me. I fell into despair and got a little drunk so I feel asleep with the stove still on because I was making our 1 year anniversary dinner. I woke up this morning at about 4, maybe a little after to the smell of smoke and saw my apartment was on fire. I also lost my really old cat in the fire. So, I went over to my parent's house to shower and ready for work and found out that their divorce finalized and my dad left for a 2 month New York business trip. These are the only clothes that fit me and I arrived here a little over 2 hours late." Kagome bowed her head again and waited for the icy voice to say something. When he did, it was nothing like she expected.

"So, to summarize your story, it's your fault you're late. Oh, how original. Never blame anyone but yourself, Ms. Higurashi. You could have at least had the decency and professionalism to call and tell me you were going to be late so we could have someone else work on the needed edited articles. Sorry for your losses but business is business. You are fired."

Kagome looked up from the floor and gazed at Sesshomaru," What?"

"You. Are. FI-RED. Now, we have serious business going on, so please gather your things and leave." He shifted in his chair and opened his laptop up.

Kagome, feeling like jelly, stood up from her chair and touched the handle on the door.

"And Ms. Higurashi, please pull your shorts down a little. Show respect to this company."

Kagome gripped the handle of the door and swung it open, making it slam once it hit the frame. She headed over to her desk and pitifully looked at it. All that she kept at her desk was a picture of her and Hojo, a picture of her cat, and her lucky pen that she edited with.

"I have nothing." She whispered to herself. She picked up her 3 items and walked away from the work area and back out towards the elevator. The lobby button was pushed and her body hit the floor of the elevator, along with the pictures and pen.

"I really have nothing. No family. No job." Her mascara ran down her face, as she tucked her chin under her knees.

Suddenly it hit her.

"I..have nothing, which means, I have nothing to lose." She picked herself up off the floor, just as the elevator door opened to the lobby floor. As she walked out of the building, she threw her 2 pictures and pen into the trashcan outside and smiled.

"I'm free." She started to jog, which then turned into a run. She ran all the way to the outskirts of town, where she knew a biker bar was. She found the motorcycle that fit her the best and sat down on it and waited. She waited for the guy who owned this motorcycle to take her away, far away, from everything she has ever known.

* * *

At about 20 minutes until 9, she saw the guy that she knew would take her away. Out of the group of guys coming out of the bar, a guy of long silver hair and ochre eyes striked her as her saviour, the owner of this dark red Harley-no the owner of freedom.

"What the hell, wench'? What the fuck are you doing on my bike?!" He yelled.

"Just ride." Kagome's voice trembled a little and she hoped he didn't notice.

"The fuck?" His gang walked closer behind him as he approached her.

"JUST RIDE!" Kagome screamed.

"Shit! Okay." The silver-haired demon put his helmet on and mounted his bike, Kagome grabbing onto him. He started it and off they went, on that open road.

Freedom was here.

* * *

How are you guys doing? It's been a while and a lot of personal things have happened. This story was inspired by those things and this chapter was actually written on a limb and took only a few minutes to write because it poured out of me (so there might be a few mistakes in time and such but I'll fix everything, I promise!). I know it seems bumpy now and a little confusing, but it will work. I have a lot of inspiration for this story and I want to continue it, if you will hang with me.

Leave your comments about this and just stick with me if you believe it will work! :)

Have a great rest of the week!


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know why I did what I did, but it felt good. I don't regret it. I think I was just fed up with the normal, everyday living and wanted something different. I wanted to be free from it all and this was my ticket out._

"Hey, Wench! Wake up!" the muscular saviour shook Kagome with his shoulder until she finally woke up.

"Wha-where am I?" Kagome blinked a few times before realizing that she was on the back of a motorcycle, going about 65 miles.

The man turned his head towards Kagome, "Well, at the moment, we're almost in Nevada. Actually, we're in Primm, NV. We're on our way to Las Vegas. There, we're filling up, taking in the sights, and where I'm going to drop you off." He turned back around and signaled the bikers behind him to take the next right.

"What the heck happened? Wait! You can't just leave me stranded in a city I've never been in!" Kagome punched his back, which he responded by jerking the motorcycle to the right, making Kagome almost fall off.

"You jerk!" She screamed,"you could have killed us!"

"Honey, I've been riding since I was 5. I know every trick and treat to the motorcycle, especially old red here. As for you, I could have dropped you off in the middle of nowhere, where population wouldn't be for miles. It's not my fault you fell asleep for almost 3 hours on the back of a stranger OR that you decided to mingle with us."

Kagome sighed when they passed a sign that read "LAS VEGAS 49".

_I am going to die out here. I have to find an airport or something. Wait, I have no money. I spent that $20 on the cab fare to get to my ex-workplace. Shit. I'm stuck with them. What the hell was I thinking._

She looked up at shining, black helmet in front of her. The back of his head. She looked more at his features and noticed how muscular he really was. He wasn't buff buff, like the kind that makes you look like a stuffed balloon animal, but he wasn't toothpick skinny either. His long, silver hair was braided, she figured it was to keep the wind from blowing it in his face. The more she looked at him (actually, just his back), including his attire, which consisted of a black leather jacket, dark blue jean pants, and grey converse, the more he looked like a regular guy that drove a motorcycle as a hobby, not a guy who'd have a whole gang and travel consistently.

Kagome was a little nervous, because she knew that if she messed up any more, he actually might leave her stranded. She swallowed and asked,"Can I get your name?"

It was quiet, other than the wind blowing really fast by her ears. She thought he didn't hear her and was going to ask again but he responded with "InuYasha".

"Oh. I'm Kagome." She smiled, but knew he couldn't see it.

InuYasha smirked. "I know."

"Wha-What do you mean 'you know'? Have we met before?" Kagome's mind went wild with ideas on how they could have possibly met, but the only thing that came to mind was-

He laughed. "We looked in your pockets at a rest stop, just to make sure you weren't dangerous, and saw your work i.d."

"You what?! That's invading personal privacy! I can have you arrested for that!"

"And where in the hell are you gonna find one? You don't even have a cellphone. If you want to stop, I will gladly let you off."

Kagome could practically see the smirk that was on his face. She looked around and saw only sand and bare grass. No population for miles.

She rolled her eyes and murmured, "Please don't."

"What? I can't hear you! This helmet blocks my ears!" He chuckled.

"Please don't drop me off in the middle of nowhere!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"Good. We just passed a sign that read 20 miles. That's about 20 minutes."

Kagome glance down at her watch and managed to read 12:25p.m. They had been riding a good 4 hours but she didn't remember most of it because she fell asleep.

_These guys could have done anything to me. I'm vulnerable asleep. I'm surprised the fire alarm woke me up. They can't leave me in Las Vegas alone._

"Why can't I ride with you guys?" Kagome dared to ask. But they were her ticket to freedom, the more she thought about it.

"There are numerous reasons. Want me to list them all?" He retorted.

"Yes. I'd like to hear all of them. Actually, give me your top 3 reasons why."

"I'll make it easy: because I said so."

"I hate it when people say that! Give me a few GOOD reasons why I can't ride with you guys. Some of your bikers have girls on the back of them. How come they stay but I can't?"

"Those guys are responsible for them, not me. I don't want a girl hanging off me. I need my personal space. I'm exceeding my patience enough as it is with you grabbing onto me."

Kagome felt the tension in the atmosphere, but she pushed on. Her parents always told her that she was stubborn and could get her way through any means.

"I understand personal space but what if I ride on the back of another member? It doesn't have to be on the back of you."

"I said no. Besides, I don't think there is another guy who would want you. You seem too dull to ride with us. The only reason I took you in is because we had to start riding in order to make it to Vegas on time and you are a persistent wench that wouldn't let me have my bike."

The word 'dull' hit her hard, like a knife.

"Excuse me for having all my problems thrown at me at the same time! I'm so sorry that my fiancé broke off our engagement, that my apartment caught on fire and I lost everything, including my cat, and that my parents surprised me with a divorce! I'm sorry that I lost my job on top of all that because I was late for once because of all that shit that happened this morning! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY!"

She started sobbing near the end, really hard. The wind blew her tears, making them turn cold on her cheeks, and her hair kept blowing and sticking to her face. For once in her life, she wasn't ashamed to cry in front of people. Unknowingly, She hugged InuYasha tighter and buried her face in his jacket.

Without thinking, InuYasha quickly let go of the left handlebar and patted Kagome on the head. Kagome looked up but his hand was already back on the handle.

She could have sworn he said 'Okay' but it was quickly replaced with "We're in Vegas."

* * *

How are them apples? This was fun to write :)  
Wait until they explore Vegas! That chapter is going to be longer than these 2 and we'll meet more interesting characters AND introductions shall begin!

Until next time,  
silentXpoetry


	3. Chapter 3

_The adventureous side, that I was told to look for, finally started when we traveled into Las Vegas. I was distraught at the time but I knew, even then, that I couldn't turn back. I had to just ride._

Kagome watched the giant, lit up "Vegas" sign pass them, followed then by other lit up signs and finally finding herself apparently downtown. The gang rode down a few streets until they reached a Super 8 hotel-with a casino attatched of course.

It was then that Kagome realized exactly how many people had been following them the past 4-almost 5- hours.

There were 3 other guys riding behind them and each had a girl riding on the back. The guy with the dark purple motorcycle had his black hair pulled back into a short ponytail and the woman riding on the back had her hair pulled up on top of her head, making the long hair fall to her shoulders.

The other guy riding the black motorcycle had a ponytail on his head too, but a rolled up, brown bandanna pulled his bangs back. The woman riding with him had long red hair tied into two ponytails. She looked a little bit younger than him but Kagome spotted a gold band on both fingers.

The shortest of the 3 looked about 16; he looked younger than the two ponytailed girl. His ride was orange, reminding Kagome of a cheeto. He was riding by himself, making Kagome question how long he had been in the gang and if his family knew that he was riding with older men and women.

Her thoughts of description were interrupted by InuYasha's screaming voice. She looked around and noticed they weren't outside anymore, but in the lobby of the hotel.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled again.

Kagome turned her attention away from the strange mermaid statue beside the front desk and looked at InuYasha. "Huh? What is it?"

He sighed and told her again,"They only have 4 bedrooms available. Each only has 1 king size bed."

Kagome's cheeks flushed pink and she started to stutter," On-Only 1 be-bed? Can't we-we go somewhere else?"

InuYasha shook his head,"No. We've been coming here for years. You'll have to deal with it or sleep in the chair beside the bed."

The man behind the counter handed the guys their room keys and off went the rest of gang to the elevator, leaving Kagome and InuYasha still standing there.

"Come on. You said you wanted to stay with us. Well, we are family, so don't take anything too personally. Grab our luggage and let's go." InuYasha shoved his hand in his pockets and walked to the open elevator where the other guys were.

_Luggage? Since when did he have luggage?_

Kagome glanced by her feet and gasped when she saw two suitcases by her feet, each tag reading "Taishou InuYasha".

_Taishou__ InuYasha? Wait a second.._

"Hold the door!" Kagome yelled towards the elevator. She grabbed the two suitcases, one in each hand, and ran to the elevator which headband guy was holding.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled.

The elevator closed for a few seconds and opened up to reveal the second story hallway of many doors.

"It seems our room number is 25." The redheaded girl said. They took off to the left.

"Ours is 20!" Purple motorcycle happily yelled. His girl and him followed the room 25 couple.

"Mine is 28." Young cheeto coloured motorcycle kid said. He took the right.

InuYasha looked towards Kagome and handed me our extra key spare. She looked down and saw that their room was number 30. InuYasha went ahead to the right hallway. Kagome grabbed InuYasha's luggage and exited the elevator, heading right.

"See ya later Shippou." InuYasha one-saluted the young kid as he passed by.

"Yeah." The kid, now Shippou, since Kagome heard it, pushed the card into the slot and entered his room.

"Here is our room." InuYasha did the same as Shippou and opened the door to reveal a small but moderate room. Kagome placed the suitcases on the bed and walked over to the window. Their room, and every room in the hotel, overlooked the kidney bean-shaped pool that, at the moment, looked refreshing.

"We are heading to the casino later this evening. You can come if you want." InuYasha said behind her, surprising her more than it should have. Kagome quickly turned around just in time to see InuYasha take off his jacket and shirt. Her face went red and she wrapped herself in the curtain that hung fron the window.

"Why must you do that in front of me?" She yelled, her voice muffled from the fabric.

"I told you that we are like a family. So, consider me your brother." He smirked. He shuffled through the clothes in one of his suitcases, finally deciding on a red silk button down shirt.

Kagome's anger rose,"I have a brother and he doesn't take his clothes off in front of me! How in the hell were you raised?"

"In a house, with a family; same as everyone else." He shrugged and closed his suitcase before placing both on the floor beside the bed.

"Ugh! Are you dressed?"

"Yeah. Unwrap yourself from the curtains and dress for dinner."

Kagome slowly unwrapped herself from the curtain and dragged her feet over to sit in one of the chairs at the table in the corner of the room. She placed her head on the table, facing InuYasha.

It took a moment for it to click in InuYasha's head, "Oh yeah. I forgot. A fire was it? We'll have to fix that then. I can't have anyone hanging with the Shikon no Tama gang dress like they went dumpster diving. Let me call Sango and Ayame."

He searched in his backpocket for his cellphone and turned it on to call both girls. In a matter of seconds, there was a hailstorm of knocks on the room door. InuYasha smiled at Kagome and walked to the door to let the over excited girls in.

Ayame and Sango squeeled with excitement as they ran up to Kagome, grabbed both of her arms, and then proceeded to drag her out of the room, with InuYasha happily watching.

"Have at her." InuYasha half-heartedly saluted to Kagome with a smile and waved them off.

"Wa-Wait! Let me go!" Kagome kept yelling at the women but they just ignored and continued down to the lobby and out the door.

The long-haired ponytail gal, which Kagome guessed was Sango, asked the pigtail girl, apparently Ayame, where they should head first.

"Let's take her to that new store we heard that opened." Ayame said, as she reached in her pocket for the motorcycle key.

Sango thought for a second,"Oh! That one!"

She looked over at Kagome, who, at the moment, was very confused.

"What is it hunny?" Ayame asked. Kagome looked over at her. That accent was very unexpected, considering how she was dressed: a white blouse tucked into black capris.

"I am just very upset and very confused. I just..I don't even know." She leaned against the black motorcycle and touched her forehead for a fever.

_What the hell am I even doing here?_

"Well, if you have any questions, just ask. We are all family," Sango looked over at Ayame, who nodded her head with a smile," just ask away! We hide nothing. It's just.. your sense of style needs some tuning up."

Kagome blushed,"Oh. Um. About that..My house, well apartment, caught on fire and I lost everything. These were the only clothes I could wear from my parent's house."

"Why! You poor dear! We definitely have to go shopping!" Ayame called out.

"Tell us all about everything! We are also curious as to why you even came with us."

All three girls hopped onto the black motorcycle; not as crowded as Kagome had thought. Ayame placed the key inside of the ignition and off they rode to the closest shopping center.


	4. Chapter 4

_I never would have expected Ayame knew how to ride. All three of us held on and rode to some outlet mall; it was small but seemed to have the stores both girls were looking for. It had been a while since I went shopping with some girlfriends.I lost contact with my high school friends, so all I had was Hojo; now I'm alone again._

"I like this one!"

"No no! She isn't a red! A green! G-R-E-E-N!"

Both girls were fussing over the colours of the clothes while Kagome just sat on a nearby bench. She honestly didn't care what she bought- well, what they bought, considering she was now broke- as long as she was able to wear comfortable clothes again. She glanced down at her outfit. It was sad looking. She could now say that she dressed as a whore once.

"Hey! Kagome! Come look at what we found!" Sango yelled over to her. Kagome stood up from the bench and walked to the clothing rack, which just so happened to be the sale rack; Kagome's kind of shopping!

Sango shoved a few tops and dresses at her and Ayame shoved some jeans and shoes she found nearby at her as well.

"Go try these on!" They told her at the same time. Ayame spun Kagome around and pushed her towards the dressing room.

"I'll only be a few minutes. I'm not coming out if it doesn't look good." Kagome yelled back at them as she turned around, but realized the girls had already disappeared to find more clothes.

_I hope these look a little more decent than what I have on. Scratch that. ANYTHING will look more decent than what I'm wearing._

Kagome found an empty room near the back and hung the clothes up on the hooks provided before closing and locking the door.

The first shirt she tried on made her breasts look too big; the top was a half-sleeved (which tied at the bottom), mint green low v-neck that buttoned only so far. She loved the colour but not the focus.

She did, however love a pair of capris that Ayame had picked out. They were a dark jean colour and tied with lace at the bottom.

One of the shirts Sango picked out looked more like a top one would wear with leggings, which, after she looked through the mini clothes rack that was in her dressing room, found some white ones. Kagome tried it on with the top and loved it! It was sleeveless lace, emerald-green, with fake buttons and a mandarin collar. Through all the shoes, she found emerald, Greek-looking sandals that fashioned a fake emerald on top.

Kagome ended up putting over half the clothes back, but she loved the 4 outfits that she could mix and match that she picked out. Sango and Ayame weren't bad at fashion. Kagome figured they'd be rough and tough girls she saw in movies. They were complete opposite.

At that time, she saw Ayame and Sango frantically running as fast as they could towards her. When they reached her, Ayame grabbed the clothes out of her hands and Sango grabbed Kagome.

"Wha-What is it?" Kagome kept asking. She heard Ayame tell the lady behind the counter to charge it to the Taishou account and saw the lady nod. Ayame caught up with Sango and Kagome, two bags around her wrist. They exited the store and found themselves outside and heading towards the motorcycle.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Kagome managed to get out of Sango's grip and stop herself from going forward.

"We'll explain later, just get on! We're going to grab a bite to eat, far away from here!" Ayame yelled over the sound of the motorcycle starting.

Kagome was reluctant but curious at the same time. She finally convinced herself to get on and ride wherever Ayame was taking them.

_I've never eaten in a restaurant like this before.. _Kagome thought. She looked around and saw a buffet set out in front of her. Her mother never let her near a buffet place, saying it was dirty because other people ate the same thing as them.

"3 please." Ayame smiled at the hostess. The girls followed the hostess to a table near the buffet tables and sat their stuff under the table.

"I'm kinda hungry for some country food or asian style.." Sango trailed off as she walked to the stack of plates.

Ayame turned towards Kagome, who was staring at the overwhelming amount of food,"What you hungry for darlin'?"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked a few times, registering her mind to what was asked.

"They have all kinds of food here! Seafood, asian, country, even some uppity New York food!" Ayame pulled Kagome to her and led her to the stack of plates Sango was just at, handing her a green one.

"I-I have to admit, Ayame, I've never eaten at a buffet before." Kagome murmured. She thought Ayame was going to drop her red plate.

"What do you mean you've never eaten at a buffet? What child has never experienced the comfort of eating food that everyone enjoys? We'll have to fix that! You are getting one of everything!" Ayame dangerously smiled, scaring Kagome a little.

"O-Okay." Kagome quietly answered.

Ayame pulled Kagome with her everywhere she went, introducing her to some foods she's never eaten before and then placing it on her plate after explaining it. It wasn't that Kagome came from an upper class family; she was actually raised in a middle class. Her mother was just very conscience of what she ate, so it was all healthy food. Until now, that is.

After they all filled their plates, they headed back towards their table and sat down, Kagome facing both of them.

"So, Kagome, this gives us plenty of time to get to know each other!" Sango cut a piece off from her steak and shoved it in her mouth.

"Well.." Kagome didn't exactly know what to say. Ever since Hojo mentioned that she was 'boring' and 'dull', she's started to believe it.

Ayame saw the hesitation on Kagome's face and raised her hand,"I'll go first!", she managed through her stuffed face.

"I don't know if you can tell, but I'm from Texas; Houston actually. My grandfather works underground," she lowered her voice," he runs a huge puppy mill."

"Anyway! I met Kouga as a child and fell in love with him. My grandfather didn't care for him because he was police chief's son, so as I got older, my grandfather found a husband for me, some mafia friend's son. I met up with Kouga and we ran away together. That was 2 years ago and I haven't looked back since. We joined InuYasha's gang only a little over a year ago and that's how I met Sango!"

She smiled really wide and sipped her Coke, proud of telling her story.

"Wow. It's like a Romeo and Juliet story, except neither of you died." Kagome retorted. Ayame chuckled, realizing that it did sound a little Shakespeare.

"My turn, I guess." Sango bit off a piece of her roll and swallowed before speaking.

"Mine isn't all fluffy like Ayame's. My parents ran a very stupid business in New York. They believed and loved the supernatural, so they had a business kind of like Ghostbusters. As for me, I thought it was all crap. Anyway, there was this house that we were asked to investigate. We spent 1 night there, but this 'ghost' was very persistent."

"We called upon the help of a monk that just so happened to live in the area, Miroku. Yes, it wasn't love at first sight because he annoyed the hell out of me, even touching me in inappropriate places. Well, we all spent another night in the house of horrors. Both my parents and brother ended up dead by the end of the night because the 'ghost' turned out to be an escaped mental patient, the same one who asked us to inspect his house. Yeah, regular horror movie. So I left town with Miroku because it was in the papers that I was the killer, a regular Lizzy Borden."

A waitress came by and refilled her glass of root beer, silencing us for a few seconds.

"He withdrew all of his savings and bought a motorcycle to ride us through the country. And that's how we met InuYasha and Ayame." Sango sipped her root beer and nibbled on a few fries.

Kagome didn't know what to think of her or Ayame's stories. They were so interesting and deep, unlike her life.

"Your turn sugar." Kagome gulped because both was looking at her.

"Well...my story isn't interesting like yours are." She started.

"It's okay. I'm sure yours is like any other story." Sango smiled.

"Okay. I was born and raised in Los Angeles. My parents and grandfather own a shrine on the outskirts of the city; they are straight Japanese immigrated, but I was born in the States. Umm..I was raised in middle class and graduated college last year. I met my ex-fiancé in college and we moved in an apartment together. I landed a job at Tetsaiga Magazine after I graduated and here I am now." Kagome wiped off her mouth after some ketchup hung on to her lip.

Sango and Ayame stayed quiet, just staring at Kagome like she was some weird animal. It was Sango who had the courage to speak first.

"So exactly how did end up with us? We saw you just leaning all up on InuYasha's bike and you refused to move unless you could ride along."

Kagome pondered the question. She tried to define it in the simplest term possible because it was rather a long story. The fact that it happened just this morning doesn't make it any better. She needed a drink; not a soda either.

"Umm..well...I woke up to my apartment on fire and cat dead, which was caused by me because I left the stove on because my fiancé broke off our engagement and I got drunk. After that, I went to my parent's house and found out their unknown divorce finalized. After that, I showed up to work late, dressed like I am now because these are the only clothes that fit, and got fired. I didn't know where else to go and I spent the rest of my money on cab fare, so I just walked until I came across that bar and hopped onto the first motorcycle I liked."

"Oh.." Sango and Ayame said at the same time.

"I know it sounds totally absurd but all this happened this morning. I don't know why but I had a revelation in the elevator at work. Since I have nothing to lose or gain, I'm free. The next thought that came to mind was a motorcycle, so I found you guys." Kagome smiled her genuine smile.

The other girls looked at each other and back at Kagome. They couldn't believe that through all this shit this girl went through, she could still smile.

Ayame reached out and touched Kagome's hand," We gladly support you all the way and when the time comes, tell us everything you went through. We'd love to hear it thoroughly!"

Sango smiled ear to ear," Maybe a slumber party in the hotel room!"

All three girls squealed, collecting looks from the people of nearby tables. They agreed to a sleepover in Sango's room, so Miroku had to go sleep somewhere else.

A tip was left for their waitress and they hurried out of the buffet place before the looks of other people became dirtier.

"My watch reads 4:13. We've been gone a good 3 hours. I think the guys said they'd head over to that booty bar around 7. What else do you girls want to do?" Sango strutted across the parking lot to Kouga's bike that Ayame took.

Kagome furrowed her brows,"Booty bar?"

"Whenever we come to Vegas, they always go to this stripper-like dancing honky-tonk bar. We stay out of it because we don't wanna live it." Ayame casually answered.

"How often do you come exactly?" Kagome hopped onto the motorcycle and held on to Sango.

"Well, InuYasha is planning on heading out tomorrow morning to some places in Montana. I don't know why he even wants to go there. Ayame, You know?"

"Nope. No idea. We just go where he goes. We wanna be free, like you said, and so does he."

Kagome cringed when Ayame turned a sharp corner," Wh-What is InuYasha like. So far he's been an asshole."

Sango tried to think of the best way to put this," He's not for sale if that's what you mean. Just leave him alone; he'll be fine."

Kagome thought more of this mysterious man. The only thing she could come up with was that her ex-boss's last name is the same as InuYasha's. How common of a last name is 'Taishou'? Now she grew even more curious of this beautiful creature.


End file.
